


First Love

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SO SORRY, Sanvers Breakup, This is terrible, and late, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: This was supposed to be for June 2nd but I was so busy building with my stepfather and didn't have time to write. First prompt month and I'm off to a terrible start. I'm so sorry this is late, but I think I can get yesterday's and today's up sometime today. Hopefully, you enjoy this one and don't hate me too much for being late.
Relationships: (mentioned) Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	First Love

The average person falls in love four times in their life.

On the surface, that sounds like something good. Knowing that if something doesn’t work out, there’s another chance.

Until you experience the loss of your first love.

* * *

It’s late, the sun has left the sky hours ago. The clock on the wall reads 11:34. From her corner booth, she watched as people and aliens alike came and went, some in groups, some alone. From her corner booth, she can see the spot she first met _her._ The pool table where they made their first bet. The bench where she first introduced _her_ as her girlfriend, nothing but love and support from her friends as they congratulated her.

From the corner booth, she could see the door, the metal creaking as a blonde head poked through, scanning the room before landing on her. A frown formed on her sister’s face when their eyes met, the blonde winding around tables, shuffling between the other patrons, stopping short beside the table. Picking up her glass, Alex downed the rest of her drink, sighing as Kara sat across from her in the otherwise empty corner.

“How long have you been here?” she asked, resting her forearms on the table between them.

“Don’t know,” the brunette said, setting the small glass upside down on the table alongside 4 others. “Came after work, whenever that was.”

Resting her chin on her palm, Kara surveyed the table. A row of empty glasses sat in front of Alex, a few still full beside a half-eaten plate of fries. A phone sat on the far side of the table against the wall, half off the surface, a crack traveling from the top corner down the side. Picking it up, the blonde found it on contact information, the delete prompt open. One button and the contact would be lost to the phone’s memory.

“What are you doing here alone?” Kara asked clicking the phone off.

“What does it look like?” Alex scoffed picking up another glass. “I’m alone again.”

“You could have called me. I’d have come with you.” The blonde said.

“Now why would you do that. It’s not like your world stopped turning.” The brunette said, downing the drink in one go.

“Because you’re my sister, and I care about you. Just because I’m with Lena doesn’t mean you mean any less to me. She will understand if you need me.”

Shrugging, Alex went to pick up the last glass, sighing when Kara’s hand rested overtop hers.

“I know I don’t understand how you feel right now, but I’m here for you if you want to help me understand,” Kara said, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“I miss her so much Kara. I look at my phone, and I want to call her. Then I want to delete her. But I can’t do either because I’m scared. And weak.”

“That is not true, Alex.”

“Yes, it is. Otherwise, it would be better. I keep willing myself to just, get over it. But I can’t.”

“I never thought I could be happy. Losing my planet, being stuck for years, I never thought I could have the things I do today. And most of it is thanks to you. You are far stronger than me.” Kara smiled, wrapping her free hand around their combined hands on the table.

“How about I take you home. We can eat ice cream and watch bad movies.”

Nodding, Alex followed as Kara pulled her out of the booth. Stepping into the crisp night air, Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, closing her eyes as the Kryptonian shot into the air. Landing in her living room, Kara led Alex to her room. Ruffling through her drawers, she handed Alex a set of pajamas, pulling a set out for herself. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sat on her bed while she waited for Alex to change. Scrolling through her conversation with Lena, she sent a text to pass the time.

**Kara (11:57 p.m.):** I might be late for lunch tomorrow.

**Lena (11:59 p.m.):** Everything alright?

**Kara (12:01 a.m.):** Yeah, Alex is just having a tough time after Maggie, I want to spend the

morning with her, make sure she’s okay.

**Lena (12:02 a.m.):** Anything I can do to help?

**Kara (12:04 a.m.):** Maybe come to sister night? You might be able to help in a way I can’t.

**Lena (12:06 a.m.):** If she’s okay with it, I’ll be there.

**Kara (12:07 a.m.):** We’re about to watch movies. See you tomorrow?

**Lena (12:09 a.m.):** Of course, tell her hi for me? I love you

**Kara (12:11 a.m.):** I will. I love you too.

The bathroom door opened, drawing the blonde's gaze to her sister slowly walking out of the small room. Plugging her phone in for the night, she took Alex’s hand, dragging her to the couch. Handing the brunette the remote, she tasked her with finding something to watch while she made hot chocolate and gathered snacks.

A few minutes later found the Danvers sisters on the couch watching whatever movie Alex picked, hot chocolate in hand, a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Alex had her head resting on Kara’s shoulder, the blonde wrapping an arm around her over the back of the couch.

“Thank you for this.” The agent said quietly around a sip of her drink.

“I’ll always be here, Alex,” Kara said, tightening her hold on the brunette.

Yawning, Alex set her now empty cup on the coffee table before quickly returning to her place in the Kryptonian’s side. Wrapping her arms around Kara, she felt the tiredness of the day creeping up on her.

“Love you, Kar,” She said as she let sleep take over her.

“Love you too Alex. Always.” The blonde said, placing a kiss on top of her sister's head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for June 2nd but I was so busy building with my stepfather and didn't have time to write. First prompt month and I'm off to a terrible start. I'm so sorry this is late, but I think I can get yesterday's and today's up sometime today. Hopefully, you enjoy this one and don't hate me too much for being late.


End file.
